Hall of Fame
by madval29
Summary: Based on the song by the Script or at least what I thought of when I heard it, which is probably really far off from what the Script meant when they wrote it. Oh yeah and don't expect much because I'm really bad at sticking with a story. Probably won't update for a long time so don't expect anything sorry.


It was a Friday, and Artemis was at her firm finishing up the drafting of the settlement. Her sister was getting married, and she had to go home next week. She was going to have to go back. Her senior year she graduated early, got a scholarship, and hightailed it outta there. SHe was going to have to go back eventually.

Artemis got up, and she went to her boss's knocked on the open door and stuck her head in.

Ollie was on the phone. He motioned for her to take a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Yeah, she just walked into my office, and she assures me that the draft is finished, there's no need to worry. She's one of our best lawyers. No there's absolutely no need to worry. Alright you have a good day too." He hung up the phone and turned towards Artemis in his spinny chair.

"So what'cha need kiddo?" Ollie said with a smile.

Artemis liked her boss, but really she's been here for five years does he still have to call her "kiddo". She sighed at the nickname but gave up trying to get rid of it two years ago.

"Well you know I've never taken a vacation, and I work really hard. Plus my sister is getting married next week, so can I have the week off to go home for the wedding?" Artemis asked.

"It's about time, you are always here, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you live here." Ollie smiled at her. "Of course you can go."

"Thanks Ollie, I have the settlement right here." She handed the finished copy to him. "I leave tonight, I'll see you next Monday." Artemis said, and turned to leave.

"Wait, you will be reachable right?" Ollie asked, as much as he wanted her to enjoy her time off, she was one of the more popular lawyers, and people always wanted her to double-check their work. She was like a teacher, but she didn't mind.

"Yes, I will have my phone and access to the internet, where do you think I'm from?" The last part was said sarcastically.

She turned to leave before he could answer. Ollie then realized he had no idea where she was from. He could always deal with it later though.

Artemis went back to her office, got her stuff, and said goodbye to her secretary.

"Hey Jules, I'll be gone next week, so you should take the week off too." Artemis said in passing.

She walked to the elevator. In the elevator, she put on her winter coat, hat, and scarf.

She left the building and stepped into the frigid air of New York in the winter. She didn't have a car plus she only lived four blocks from her apartment. She walked home.

She took the walk to think about the past, and a certain red head popped into her mind, he always did whenever she thought back to highschool. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She noticed some drunks a little ahead of her. It looked to be three guys, it was the same thing every night.

She could always cross the street but that would take longer plus she was only a block away now. So she kept her distance. One of them spotted her.

"Hey pretty lady, how about some fuuuunnnnnnn" he slurred the last word.

"No thanks." Artemis attempted, but they were already starting to surround her.

"Come on, we'll make it worth it." One of the others said. He seemed less drunk than the other two, probably the designated driver.

"No" Artemis said it sternly like a teacher scolding a child.

The sober guy didn't take too kindly to that.

"Look here bitch," he tried to grab her forearm. She took the hand on her arm and turned it until he had to turn around to keep from hurting himself, she pushed it into his back until she heard a satisfying pop. She then let go. She turned to the other two. They came at her. The first guy threw a punch, she ducked under it and used his momentum to flip him over. Two guys down one left. He stuck his arms out and put them on her shoulders. She put her arms together in between his and pushed out so he was no longer touching her. She gave him a quick punch in the nose and then turned to walk away. She made sure not to use her left foot although she was itching to kick them, she doesn't kick a man while he's down and she doesn't want to hurt herself.

This was the first time she's had to fight this year. Pretty amazing she almost made it the whole year all the way to November.

She hurried the rest of the way home. She heated up the rest of the Chicken Fried Rice leftovers in the microwave. While it was heating, she went to go change into pajamas. She brought her laptop over to the table and booked a flight out of LaGuardia at noon tomorrow. Then she ate her dinner. She went to bed.

88888888

Wally was on the phone with Roy.

"Man you finally popped the question, took you long enough." Wally said.

"I told you this three months ago. You better get on the next flight home, you're my best man. You can't miss the wedding." Roy said in a no jokes tone.

"Bro I'm just playing, I know, I'm leaving tomorrow." Wally said.

"So where are you this time?" Roy asked, Wally was a lawyer, and he often had out of state cases. He was stationed in Chicago mainly.

"New York, I'm flying out of LaGuardia at noon. Don't be such a worry wart. And you better be there to pick me up at two." Wally said jokingly.

"You know she's coming right?" Roy said softly.

"Yeah I know," Wally said running a hand through his unruly hair, which often got him in trouble with judges who thought he just rolled out of bed.

"Just a heads up, see you tomorrow." Roy said

After Roy hung up he turned to Jade and said "He'll be here at two."

"Okay, just got an email from Artemis, she'll be here at two." Jade said, she didn't look up and was still typing on her computer about last minute details.

Roy sat down on the bed next to her and closed her laptop. This caused her to look up at him. He kissed her.

"Now that I have your attention, I said Wally is coming in tomorrow at two."

"I heard you, your point?"

"We have to pick them up." Roy stated.

"Artemis said she was getting a hotel room, and would see me at three for a late lunch." Jade said.

"Fine you have your girl's lunch, I'll have a men's lunch too." Roy said puffing out his chest a  
little.

Jade just laughed.

88888888

Artemis woke up at 5. She had been packing all morning. She put on sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie over the t-shirt. She wanted to be comfy on the two hour flight. She double-checked everything then called a cab.

She got to the airport at ten. By the time she got through security and was at the gate it was eleven thirty.

She was pretty hungry. She had decided to forego breakfast for packing. She had two options: Subway, and some restaurant in the airport. Subway was Wally's favorite, she remembers sitting there all the time with him eating so many footlongs. All those times sitting and looking out the window, the Subway was on a corner. She can see his smiling face, and remembers laughing at the super corny joke. It doesn't even matter which time he was always ready with a pick up line or corny pun.

She shakes off the memory and chooses the restaurant.

After she eats she pulls out her iPod and listens to it on shuffle, just waiting for boarding to start. She gets on with the third group. She situates herself in her window seat. She pulls the hood of her hoodie over her head, hopefully this would stop anyone from disturbing unplugs her iPod, turns it off, and starts listening to whatever radio is playing on the plane, and falls asleep. Artemis was so tired she barely got any sleep the night before. Plane rides always made her feel a little uneasy.

8888888

Wally got to the airport at eleven. He was a little late, even though he'd flow thousands of times before he was always in a rush, because he was always late.

He sped through security just in time to hear that boarding had started he leaned against a pillar to wait for the third boarding group to be called. He got at the end of the line. He was so distracted making sure he had everything.

As he got closer and closer to the podium he had a mini panic attack trying to find his boarding pass. He finally found it right as he was next. He got on the plane and put his bag in the overhead compartment. Just his luck he had the middle seat.

Luckily there was only one other person in his little group of three seats where he had the middle. They had covered their head, and judging from the steady rise and fall of their shoulders, they were already asleep. He took his seat and situated himself.

He had grabbed a book before he put his bag in the overhead compartment and started reading The Brothers Karamazov. There was no way he would finish it in a two hour flight, that way it would take up all his time and no one bothers someone who is reading.


End file.
